daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefan DiMera
Stefan Octavius DiMera is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, ''Days of Our Lives''. The role is originated by Tyler Christopher and he made his first appearance on December 29, 2017. Casting In August 2017, after much speculation and reports, it has been confirmed that indeed, former ABC soap General Hospital Daytime Emmy-winning star, Tyler Christopher (Ex-Nikolas Cassadine) has joined the cast of NBC’s Days of our Lives, in what is said to be a top secret role. According to EW.com, Tyler has been working on set on the NBC daytime drama series will debut on air sometime late in 2017 or early 2018, since DAYS production and shooting schedule is six-months ahead. With Christopher now at DAYS it reunites him with former GH head writer, who knows steers the writing ship in Salem, Ron Carlivati. Tyler tweeted on Thursday on the reveal of his coming to DAYS: ”I want to thank @nbcdays for welcoming me into their home. Although I can’t comment on the character, @carlivatiron has handed me a gem of a story I am eager for you to see.” As soap fans know, Tyler made a splash on to their daytime screens back in 1996 when he took on the role of Nikolas Cassadine, the firstborn son of Laura Spencer played by Genie Francis. The actor left GH when talks of his return officially broke in September last year, after he went on a hiatus from the series back in May of 2016. According to SID, Tyler's character will be the son of Stefano DiMera and Vivian Alamain. He will be a rival to his brother Chad. Characterization Ron Calivarti has stated that he created the character of Stefan to be a successor to Stefano, and even states his name as "Stefan O. DiMera". Stefan is said to be attracted to Chad’s wife, Abigail Deveraux, which could be a nod to the fact that Stefano was attracted to Marlena Evans, who was the love interest of his enemies Roman Brady and John Black; just like Stefan is attracted to his rival Chad’s wife. Background He is the long lost son of crime lord Stefano DiMera and his ex-wife Vivian Alamain. Stefano never knew he existed. Stefan was conceived when Stefano was posing as Rudolpho Meradi and seduced her to steal her ruby. Although Viv’s manservant, Ivan, told her the baby was stillborn, the infant was spirited away. He was raised as Sam Maitlin and grew up into a cutthroat corporate raider. He's a champion in chess much like his father before him. His chess genius nephew Theo Carver, admitted that Stefan is an excellent player when he played against him, even better than Chad. In 2016, Sam learned the true identity of his mother and confronted Ivan, who revealed the truth. Vivian later told Sam that Stefano was his biological father, so Sam changed his name to Stefan Octavius DiMera specifically, so it could be pronounced as "Stefan O. DiMera". Stefan is also the long lost half brother of Andre, EJ, and Chad DiMera, also the late Benjy Hawk, Lexie Carver, Renee DuMonde, Megan Hathaway, as well as the adopted brother of Kristen DiMera and Peter Blake and the late Tony DiMera. As of New Years Eve 2018, he is the head of the DiMera family and CEO of DiMera Enterprises. Storylines |-|2018-present= At New Years Eve, Stefan arrived at his half-brother Chad and his wife Abigail's "Black Tie Affair" Party at Doug's Place with his mother Vivian Alamain. He revealed to everyone he is Stefano's son with Vivian. He is quite taken with Abigail and hands out letters to Kate, Chad and Andre from the board that confirms he is the new CEO of DiMera Enterprises effective immediately. The next day, Stefan meets Chloe Lane, and causally flirts with her. He arrives at the mansion just in time to stop a fight between Vivian and Kate. Stefan proves to his newfound family he is Stefano's son through a new DNA test. While doing so Stefan revealed to Chad and Abigail that he's the new owner of the mansion and he and his mother are moving in. He allows Chad, Abigail, Thomas, Andre and Kate to stay at the mansion and to keep their jobs if they please only Chad and Abigail walked out the door. Later after some persuasion by Abigail, he rehired her and Chad. He expressed his interest in Abigail to his mother, who reminded him that she was his brother's wife. On January 16, Stefan visited his nephew Theo at the hospital. They bonded through a game of chess till Chad and Abigail arrived and he decided to leave. Stefan's attraction towards Abigail continued to grow. When his mother informed him that Chad and John Black are close into finding out that Andre was the saboteur at DiMera, she wanted him eliminated. He was against it till she suaded him of the possibility of a chance with Abigail. In January 22, after Andre was found murdered, he and his mother made sure their stories checked out. Later when he found Abigail in depression over losing Andre he comforted her. Crimes committed |-|pre-2017= |-|2018-present= Health and Vitals |-|pre-2017= |-|2018-present= Gallery 376FD904-4B97-467A-8390-95888ABEF5B3.jpeg DSk8Oy_VwAEofBy.png|Tyler Christopher as Stefan DiMera DSk8NZRUQAAgx12.png|Stefan with his mother Vivian IMG_0422.jpg|Stefan with his brother Chad and his wife Abigail Vivian shows Stefan his father.gif|Vivian shows Stefan his father’s portait IMG_0473.jpg IMG_0474.jpg JPI_Episode13255_0001707352.jpg 26231261_1819281311697827_4377522311729246754_n.jpg dool_536.jpg IMG_0718.jpg|Stefan playing chess with nephew Theo IMG_0717.jpg IMG_0716.jpg Py76em.gif|Stefan comforts Abigail after learning of Andre's death References Category:DiMera Family Category:Villains Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Alamain Family Category:Children of Stefano DiMera